Season 2 Finale, Part 2
Season 2 Finale, Part 2 is the 35th episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force and the season finale of season 2, continuing Season 2 Finale, Part 1. Summary Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Eggy and Rook discover Psychobos is co-operating with Hatty, and their flying whale is set course to Covar for the ultimate evil plan. Plot Last time on Ben 10: Stupidity Force. A car explodes. (Ben): GWEN! NO! (transform) FOURARMS RAHHHHHH Kevin comes in with a lightsaber and cuts off two of Four Arms' arms. (Kevin): You killed my father. (Twoarms): I am my father (Eggy): I am the brain of the situation. Eiffel Tower explodes. (Kevin): Damn I liked that tower. (becomes ultimate Kevin) VENGEANCE IS MINE, BENBEN TENNYSON Vilgax comes in and Rook explodes. (Vilgax): Give me the Tennyson, Ultimatrix. (Ultimatrix): Not on my human. (transform) MORGANWHEEL Aggregor comes in and absorbs everyone's powers. Then he kills them using a sword shaped like Ron Weasley. '' ''(Gwen): EWAN MCAGGREGGOR! (Obi Wan): OBIOBIOBI OBIWAN KENOBI Read the episode, lazy butts. So in the real episode, Hat Diamondhead, Kevin, Gwen and Rook just discovered Hatty is working for Dr. Psychobos! (Hat Diamondhead): HATTY? (Hatty): Yes, you said that already before. (Hat Diamondhead): Two-part episodes with epic plot twists always make me repeat what I said. (Gwen): Like commercial breaks. (Kevin): How did you return? I thought the universe couldn't handle the awesomeness of the beard and the hat together. (Hatty): You see, Kevin, Hatsapiens are fuelled by achievements. Achievements make us more powerful. Once a Hatsapien attaches to a head, it absorbs the being's achievements. (Hat Diamondhead): Achievements yay. (Hatty): Luckily, once we die, we can use the achievements to revive ourselves. Like in the case of the hat-beard combination. I reappeared in space, and attached myself to the TF2 mercenaries after I crash landed on Earth. They gave me sooo much achievements. And then, I found Dr. Psychobos, who knew about my hattycharging abilities, and once I was on his head he became hattycharged! (Psychobos): Hattycharge for a Cerebrocrustacean enhances brainpower times three. Now, I'm smarter than Azmuth or any Galvan in the, and I use the term loosely, universe! (Hatty): We are now flying to Covar to get the last member of the faction with us, and then, WE WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE! (Hat Diamondhead): Not if I can stop it. (Hatty): About your diamondhatted minions, I control them. KHYBER, MALWARE, ATTACK! (Malware): Yes, master Hatty. (Hat Diamondhead): (transform) Q-CUMBER! Q-cumber fired pickles at Hatty, knocking him off Psychobos' head. Hatty started floating, and Khyber and Malware started shooting Q-cumber. Rook shot Psychobos. (Kevin): Eggy, come here! (Eggy): Bagahk! Kevin held Eggy like a weapon, and shot an explosive at Psychobos, Malware and Khyber, knocking them into the blowhole. (Psychobos): AHHH! (Hatty): I am still here, fools! And I still command the spacewhale. Look, we are here. Q-cumber fired a pickle at Hatty, and knocked him into the blowhole too. Q-cumber generated a huge pickle to clog the whale's blowhole. (Gwen): Ben, use Leapyear or someone to get us out! (Q-cumber): Ugh okay. (transform) LEAPYEA-The Worst? Oh fudge not this guy again. (Kevin): We really need to get back home. (Rook): The Astrocetacea is starting to land! The spacewhale started landing on a planet. It turned into Bln and everyone was falling to the surface of the planet, before being held by Psychobos' forcefield. (Hatty): I control Khyber who control his dog, remember? Psychobos, let go of our prisoners and let them see my master plan. (The Worst): No way. The Worst jumped on Malware, and Malware shot him with the suparlazar thing. The Worst survived it because his only power is resistance. Psychobos held The Worst with telekinesis again, and he turned him to human. Zed turned into Mucilator, sticking everyone in him. (Kevin): Ew, gross! (Hatty): Sorry, only way I can trap you without you escaping. (Gwen): Ughhhh. (Ben): IT TASTES LIKE STRAWBERRIES (Eggy): Gahk! (Gwen): You are disgusting. Mucilator, Khyber, Malware, and Hatty on Psychobos' head went to a small shrine on the hat filled planet of Covar. On the shrine was a dead body. (Kevin): Why is there a dead body there? (Ben): That's not just a dead body... IT'S HATMAN'S DEAD BODY DUNDUNDUN TO BE CONTINUED lolnope (Hatty): Yes, Tennyson. Now, I can revive my hatted master and we will rule the world. (Kevin): Hatman? Hatty flew onto Hatman's head, and lightning was seen around his head. Hatman was revived! DUNDUNDUN TO BE CONTINUED lolnope (Hatman): I AM HATMAN! (Ben): OMG (Hatman): Hello, Roben. (Ben): wut lol (Gwen):...wait, what about Hatman's hat? (Hatman): It's just a hat. You see, Hatty was my partner in crime for years... FLAAAAASHBACK Hatty and Hatman were fighting Carecow. (Hatman): We will continue terrorizing Gothat, Carecrow! (Carecow): I luv u Then Hatty had a terrible accident... Hatty was run over by a train. Luckily, Hatsapiens can revive themselves, but Hatty lost all his powers. So I needed someone to give his achievements back. Hatman is watching Fart fighting Kraab. (Hatman): This is the guy I need. END OF FLASHBAAACK (Hatman): Then I was killed by the Poker, and Hatty went on your head, hattycharging you. Now, with enough achievements, I am reborn! (Kevin):...what are you? (Hatman): My mom was a hat and my dad was a human. Therefore I am Hatman. (Gwen): How can someone have children with a hat? (Kevin): How can a Hatsapien give birth? (Hatman): LOOK I DON'T KNOW. The point is, I am fueled by achievements too! Now me and Hatty will take over the Earth! (Ben): NO FUQ U (transform) Walkawalkatroutrout! DAMMIT Walkawalkatroutrout slipped out of Mucilator. Khyber shot him, but the shots slipped off him. (Walkawalkatroutrout): I'm twice the slipperiness. Walkawalkatroutrout slipped out Gwen, Kevin, Eggy and Rook. (WWTT): (transform) CHEESEWHEEL! Finally! Cheesewheel rolled over Malware, crushing him and his Diamondhat broke. He did the same to Khyber. (Khyber): What's going on? (Malware): We've been hypnotized by the Hattycharged Petrosapien. (Khyber): I never liked Hatty. (whistles) Microbird! Zed turned into Microbird and started heating up Cheesewheel. Cheesewheel fired cheese at him, and he microwaved the cheese. Cheesewheel rolled off a ramp into Microbird, hitting him in his head. Kevin absorbed Microbird's skin and used it to punch Hatman. Hatman threw the Hatarang at Kevin, which didn't really hurt him. Khyber shot Cheesewheel but it passed through him. Rook shotn Khyber with an energy arrow. (Hatty): The spaceship is ready! Hatty flew to a weird announcement stand, and talked to all Hatsapiens. (Hatty): ALL HATSAPIENS, BOARD THE SPACESHIP SO WE CAN GO AND TAKE OVER THE EARTH, THE RICHEST ACHIEVEMENT PLANET! Craploads of hatsapiens boarded a spaceship, and Khyber, Malware, and Psychobos went to talk to Hatty. (Psychobos): What about, and I use the term loosely, killing Azmuth and the other Galvans? (Hatty): Oh, I don't care about that anymore. I needed you for "Join the Faction" achievement. (Khyber): You're stranding us on Covar while you rule Earth with your hat army? (Hatty):...yeah, that's about right. The spaceship left Covar. (Hatty): Oh, and by the way, I like your dog. HATSON COME HERE A hat flew off the spaceship, and took over Zed, hypnotizing him. Zed turned into Hypnotick and flew into the spaceship. (Khyber): My hunting dog! The spaceship took off. (Malware): Great thinking Psychobos. Now what? (Psychobos): I... don't know. Covar is a quite primitive planet. (Cheesewheel): Don't worry my friends, I will save you. (transform) BLOXX! Bloxx became a spaceship. (Bloxx): Eggy, go into the back. And eat this chili bean. (Eggy): Bagahk! He ate the chili bean, and went into a slot Bloxx made for him. (Bloxx): Get on, my friends. (Khyber): Great. On a spaceship powered by an explosive Angry Bird. They went into the spaceship, and Eggy started making a rocket fart which propelled them into space, and they started flying to Earth. (Bloxx): Eyy Khyber. (Khyber): What is it, Tennyson? (Bloxx): I believe this is time for us to know each other better. I will start. I like turtles. (Khyber): I have ways of hunting Segmentsapiens, you know. They taste delicious. Khyber broke his face. The Bloxx Spaceship landed on Earth, and everyone on the planet was controlled by Hatsapiens. (Bloxx): OH NOES (Hatty): MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bloxx tried punching the hats off their faces, but they wouldn't move. (Bloxx): WIND CAN BLOW OFF THE HATS (transform) TERRASPIN! Terraspin made a huge wind and all people flew away. (Hatman): DESTROY THEM! Everyone was fighting the Hat People. Suddenly, Zed jumped in as Brucedozer. (Brucedozer): HYAAAAAAH. Brucedozer karate kicked Terraspin. Terraspin used an air blast and knocked Brucedozer into a building. Khyber whistled but Brucedozer didn't respond. After a long fight, the people were almost beaten. Hatty and Hatman came, and put Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Eggy, Rook, Khyber, Psychobos and Malware in prison. (Malware): You should have never trusted the hat, Psychobos. (Psychobos): It's easy getting out of here, you know. (Ben): Yup. (Hatman): LOLNOPE Hatman put an EMP thingy and none of their stuff worked. Malware was shut down too. (Hatman): Now, the world belongs to the hats! Muhahahahahaha! Some hours later they were still stuck in prison. (Ben): GUYS EGGY CAN BLOW UP EVERYTHING (Kevin): You should have thought of that 5 hours ago. Psychobos is still talking about his life story after 4 hours of it! (Psychobos): It's a fascinating story! And I use the term loosely. (Ben): Lolwut Eggy bombarded the way out. (Ben): IT'S HAT FIGHTING TIME! (transform) EYE GUY! Kevin gimme a hat! Kevin gave him a hat from the hat supply. (Eye Guy): HAT EYE GUY! Let's kick hat butt! (Khyber): Nobody captures Khyber the huntsman. HEG activated the hat machine gun eye laser, and everyone was running towards the Hat Palace, shooting hat people. (Hatpeople): Hattttttzzzzz.... HEG shot hats and lasars at them. They eventually reached Hat Palace, where Hatman and Hatty sat in golden thrones. (Hatty): You guys. I am not surprised. Hatty blasted a fireball at HEG. (Hatty): I am now invincible! (HEG): O RLY (transform) UPCHUCK NORRIS Upchuck Norris power punched Hatty, and Hatty shot a laser from his bottom, blasting Upchuck Norris away. Upchuck Norris created a shockwave, launching Hatman into the air. (Hatman): WE MUST COMBINE TO DEFEAT UPCHUCK NORRIS Hatty went on Hatman's head. (Hatman): I AM INVINCIBLE! Brucedozer came in. (Brucedozer): Huwaaah! Brucedozer and Hatman started kicking Upchuck Norris' butt together. (UN): Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! (Hatman): I can defeat the Upchuck Norris! I AM INVINCIBLE! (UN): Gwen, you must do as I say. Once I turn into an alien, you must put a hat on my Ultimatrix symbol and slap it. (Gwen): Okay, I don't see why you can't do it yourself... (UN): (transform) ALIEN X! In Alien X... (Bellicus): BEN SERIOUSLY STOP TURNING INTO ALIEN X (Serena): We prefer to debate without your idiocy. (Ben): WAIT FOR IT (Serena): Wait for what? (Bellicus): I believe we should kick Ben out of here. He sucks. (Serena): An annoying idiot indeed. In real life... (Gwen): Oh, I see. Brucedozer and Hatman looked at Alien X. (Hatman): Huh? A Celestialsapien? Gwen threw a hat on Alien X's symbol and threw a mana energy on the Ultimatrix symbol, and he turned into... HAT ALIEN X In Alien X... Ben got a hat! (Bellicus): What are we supposed to wait for, human? (Ben): Look at this hat please. (Serena): Bellicus, motion of hat looking nice, seconded! (Bellicus): Motion carried! (Ben): Now, give me full control over Hat Alien X! (Bellicus): That is a cool hat. (Serena): Is it really worth the price of looking at a cool hat? (Bellicus): Yeah. (Serena): Me too. MOTION CARRIED. Hat Alien X started moving freely. (HAX): I AM HAT ALIEN X! (Hatman): What the- (Kevin): Ben, don't waste time and make everything go back to normal already! (HAX): Lolnope IT'S EPIC FIGHTING REALITY WARPING TIME HAX jumped over Hatman, and separated Hatty from Hatman. He generated a beam to suck out Hatty's achievements, and he became a normal hat, and fell to the ground. Brucedozer jumped on HAX, but HAX created a shield turtle which knocked him, and then Brucedozer was tied up by killer asparagus. (Rook): Holy poop. HAX absorbed the achievements from Hatman, and fired a megalaser that made all the Hatsapiens fly back to Covar. Hatty fell down, and HAX megakicked him into space. HAX teleported Hatman into prison. Then he teleported Psychobos, Malware, Khyber and Zed home. (HAX): W00T (Hatty): Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! HAX reverted to human. (Ben): That. was. EPIK (Kevin): Yup. (Eggy): Gahkgak. Everyone highfived. (Rook): Ben... (Ben): wut lol (Rook): Killer asparagus? (Ben): oohhh The Killer Asparagus which caught Zed started attacking them, and Ben showed a hologram of Debtpay, getting ready to turn into him as the killer asparagus attacked his friends. THE END OF SEASON 2! Holy poopmuffins that was epic. Aliens Used By Ben *Hat Diamondhead (continued from the previous part) *Q-cumber *The Worst *Walkawalkatroutrout *Cheesewheel *Bloxx *Terraspin *Eye Guy *Hat Eye Guy *Upchuck Norris *Alien X *Hat Alien X By Zed *Spacewhale *Mucilator *Microbird *Hypnotick *Brucedozer Villains *Hatty *Dr. Psychobos *Malware *Khyber *Zed *Hatman *Hatsapiens *Killer Asparagus Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Season Finales